Winter Wonderland
by daybreakdays
Summary: Witness the winter from the Vocaloid's point of view. They're reactions? Highly amusing. One-shots. Rated T for language.
1. Bah, Humbug!

**Hello there, readers! If you're a past subscriber to me-I promise I'll get the rest of my stories up! Just kind of serious, and I wanted to take a break from that and do these bits of one shots! And to any new people, um, welcome. . w .**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot! If I did...we'd all be pretty much dead.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, do you smell that?" The teal-haired girl spun in a half circle and spread her arms out wide. Her black and white dress spun out around her like an umbrella. "Do you <em>smell<em> that, Kaito?" she demanded with a flash of her equally teal eyes.

A blue-haired boy, who was stretched out onto the couch with an amused expression, smirked. Just for the heck of it, he decided to humor the tealette. Or maybe humor himself—that'd be fun. "I smell lots of things. What exactly do you smell, hm?"

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, Kaito was a pretty boy but sometimes he could be such a smart ass. "I smell the annoying Kaito Shion sitting on the smelly couch."

Kaito glared at her with his one eye, and she laughed. "Kidding, Kaito! Just kidding, seriously, you could put that bad boy away now," she raised her hands in surrender. "What I smell is winter!"

"Oi, how can you smell winter?" Footsteps echoed off the stone hallway as Len and his sister, Rin, appeared around the corner. "Plus, aren't you two supposed to be on patrol?"

Miku flipped her hand at the spiky haired blonde. "Puh-_lease_, Kaito and Meiko are supposed to be on watch. And to answer you're other question—this sniffer can sense when that glorious, snowy blanket falls."

Kaito rose to his full height on the couch and adjusted his eye patch with a look of annoyance. "Don't go blathering lies, Miku; it's obviously you and Rin on duty today."

Rin had been silent and serious for most of the time but snorted as she attempted to hide laughter. Kaito rounded on her with the same annoyed look. Rin glanced at him with her big, sky blue eyes. "You said 'duty'."

At this, Miku and Len bursted into laughter, laughing harder at Kaito's flustered face. "Duty, duty~!" They chimed happily like little children. "Kaito said 'duty'!" The trio sang together with faces red from laughter.

"Okay, little kindergarteners, I'm excusing myself from this conversation," Kaito huffed. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack. "Good _bye_."

"Wait," Miku called after him with a lazy wave of her hand, "Remember not to get caught. We're the Secret Police. From morning 'till evening—"

"We're watching them," Kaito concluded with a flutter motioning of his hands, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not some trainee from yesterday, you know."

Miku giggled, placing a hand on her "X" mask. "You're pretty funny, Kaito."

The blue-haired male glared at her before heading out the heavily locked door. Of course, he didn't leave without his slam, did he? And he also didn't forget his cuss words. "Aw, damn fuckity!" He screamed from outside the door.

A brunette came strolling around the corner of the hallway, Meiko, and stopped short when hearing Kaito's screaming cuss. "'Scuse me, but was that Mr. Prim and Proper?"

Miku, in turn, smirked. "Mr. Prim and Proper had just witnessed his first snow fall. On his head."

On cue, Kaito returned into their longue with his signature annoyed look and snow piled high onto his head. "Bah, humbug."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this sounded short. I was just...winging it, honestly.<strong>

**So, um, yeah, how was this chapter?**


	2. Sisters

**Second chapter of Winter Wonderland is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"It's raining, it's poring, the old Gackupo is snoring~!" A red-haired female bounded into the living room with a look of supreme happiness. Nothing was going to ruin her Christmas mood- <em>nothing<em>. Not even Gackupo telling her to do homework, not even Meiko telling her to get more booze (whatever _that_ was), and not even Miku who demanded that she wear her cosplay dresses. _Absolutely nothing_.

A blonde-haired girl clicked her teeth in annoyance at the younger girl's annoying and insanely stupid tune. She looked up from her phone and glared at the red head. "What the hell are you talking about? It's snowing, not raining," she hissed with menace. "And don't think for _one_ second that just because there's "_magic rain_" falling from the air, that you _won't_ be able to go to school. Got that?" Neru glared at the girl before returning to her text.

The red-haired girl trembled with fear. Her older sister was being a big bully again! Why couldn't she just be a normal older sister and laugh and pat her head? So the poor, bullied, red-haired girl did what she could at the moment. She let out a long wail that resembled a cat's. "Neru's bullying me again!" she wailed, just as Luka appeared before them with a tired look in her eyes.

Neru looked shocked and actually put down her phone for once. "What did you say, you little brat? I didn't bully you; I only told you logical facts." Neru leaned forward and rapped smartly on the red-haired girl's head. "Get some IQ points in your head, Iroha."

Luka gave a strained sigh and glared at both of them. "Outside, both of you. Go shovel some snow off the drive way or do whatever the hell teenagers do when it's snowing, but just—_get the hell off my nerves_." With that, the busty, bubble-gum pink haired lady stomped off.

The blonde glared at the red. "This is your entire fault."

Iroha looked flabbergasted. "M-me? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm only seven years old!"

Neru stared at the younger girl with surprise. "What the heck? Are you still on that? You're fifteen years old, Iroha. Grow up already."

With that, Neru ran to the front door, and headed out to shovel snow. Iroha felt tears watering in her eyes as she stared after her "sister". They weren't quite sisters, but the Vocaloid family labeled them sisters, so they might as well be. The thing was; they fought often on the littlest of things. They once fought about why grass was green—oh, and there was one time where they argued about why they had eyes.

Iroha giggled sadly at those memories. If she didn't apologize to Neru, all those memories would be over. Trudging over to the coat rack, she grabbed her red coat and Neru's yellow one, since the girl had forgotten it.

She found the older girl in the shed searching around for a shovel. "Um, Neru, I've got your coat for you…"

Neru looked up and glared at the girl. She snatched the coat from the red-haired girl's hands grudgingly. "Grab a shovel." She grunted before hurrying to the drive way.

Iroha watched Neru with an anguished expression as her sister had been so eager to walk away from her. Iroha followed closely followed behind Neru after quickly grabbing a shovel.

The two worked in silence, thinking about their actions earlier. "Um, Neru?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry if I did anything to annoy you…"

Neru looked up from her shoveling and gave the apologetic girl a wry and thoughtful smile. "You're my little sister. Everything you do will annoy me." She reached over and gave the girl a short noogie on the head. Usually, the girl would've been annoyed at Neru's attempt for "sister bonding", but Iroha would accept it for now.

The red head wailed and ran over to cling onto Neru in an awkward hug. "H-hey! I didn't give you permission to hug me!"

In response, the girl wailed even louder and hugged the older girl harder.

Inside, the Vocaloid family watched the scene with open smiles. The mood was nice until Meiko blurted out, drunk, "Iroha! Where's mah boozeeee~?"


	3. Ice Cream Kiss?

**Hey there, guys! Chapter 3 is up now! Yay! I feel happy now. Although I just...[/shudder] Creepy...**

**Anyway, this is a chapter that could, most possibly, lift your spirits! It's MeikoxKaito chapter, for those of you who are a big fan of this couple.**

**Thanks to those who read this drab and boring story. It really brings me to tears...; w ; [/touched]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, and I don't own Golden Bowl. Enough said.**

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas Eve, you guys! That means we <em>must<em> buy ice cream!"

A blue-haired male bounded down the stairs like a true child on Christmas Eve. It was about, oh, five thirty in the morning, and the blue-haired man was determined to wake everyone up. Why? So they could all go ice creaming shopping! He'd been thinking about this new ice cream store he saw last Friday…

"What the hell, Kaito!" screamed a certain brunette woman. Kaito immediately cowered in fear as she stomped downstairs, her shadow portraying her as an evil monster. "It's five fucking thirty in the morning! Who the hell would get up to buy ice cream?"

"Me," he replied meekly, "And you, Meiko, since you woke up so early."

Meiko, or Titan Lady as he liked to call her, had reached the bottom of the staircase and glowered at Kaito with such dark eyes. She made his way over to him and towered over him, smelling strongly of alcohol. "Listen, buddy, I don't care what you say, I'm going through a hangover right now so _don't push it_."

"You didn't answer my question," he replied, tugging his blue muffler closer to him as though it was a shield.

The Titan Lady shot him a look before disappearing to find Gackupo and his magic medicine. Kaito sighed. Titan Lady and he didn't get on good terms. It was a rather on and off relationship—and not in that way. There were times where the brunette was an absolutely nice person, and she couldn't be mistaken to be a drunk. However, there were also times where the lady was an absolute sadist. She'd take her anger out on him whenever something didn't go her way.

"Alright, fine, I'll just go out by myself…" Kaito pouted as he grabbed his white shoes and his long-sleeved coat. "I don't need dumb Titan Lady to drive me! I can go ask Len…or Gackupo…"

The male titled his head to the side and placed a finger on his cheek with a thoughtful look. "Can Len drive?" he pondered. "Wait, he's only 14. But, yet, he still has his road roller."

He decided it was a good enough reason to bang on the 14-year-old boy's door all morning until he answered it around seven.

"What, Kaito?" Len answered with an annoyed voice as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Rin was right behind him, giving Kaito a glare. Oh, right, the twins slept next to each other because they claimed they weren't able to sleep without the others presence. It was weird, but hey, it could happen to any sibling. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"First of all, that is one magnificent set of bed hair you've got there," Kaito pointed out with a grin, "Two, you're not sleeping anymore. And three, I want you to take me ice-cream shopping."

"Don't you think having a 14-year-old boy taking a fully grown man out driving _isn't_ a good thing?" Rin questioned over Len's shoulder with raised eyebrows.

Len darkened his expression and laughed. "Ha! I could drive this idiot anywhere, because I'm so _pro_ at driving the road roller!"

Rin rolled her eyes as she walked off into the bathroom across the hallway. "Sure, keep telling yourself that when you crash into a fire hydrogen like last time!"

Around this time, Meiko was fully recovered from her hang over and back in action. "Kaito, are you bothering Len and Rin again?" she asked, scrunching her forehead. "I'll take you ice-cream…shopping. Just hurry up and get your stuff and we can go."

Kaito didn't like how the brunette drived, but it was better than nothing! "Alright!" he shouted, fist-pumping the air before hurrying to grab his money.

* * *

><p>The two very different people headed downtown, since that's where Kaito claimed that the Golden Bowl was the best bowl for eating. He said he wanted to eat something delicious with a beautifully golden utensil. In reply, the brunette punched him in the head for his stupidity. The Golden Bowl was probably the name of the store.<p>

However, before they entered the wonderfully decorated ice cream shop, mistletoe blocked their way. The store owner called out from behind the counter to the surprised couple. "Can't get the ice cream unless you kiss!"

Meiko blushed furiously. Stupid perverted ice cream man! But, why did the blue haired man make her feel this way?

However, Kaito didn't spare another thought. He pecked on Meiko's lips quickly before running into the ice cream shop. he screamed with happiness at all the different flavors. He demanded that he got all the ice cream flavors onto one cone in under a minute. The ice cream man didn't back down from the challenge.

Never did Meiko feel so angered at the blue haired male.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? It's okay, I guess. To me.<strong>

**Okay, the Golden Bowl is a real store. I've never been to it though, but I've seen it. But it's an Chinese take-out store. [/shot] I've seen a Golden Spoon store too. It's a frozen yogurt store. ;9 But I've never been to any of these. D: Maybe I will when I have time.**

**Did you think I did okay with the Kaito and Meiko as a couple? Let me now in your review! What couple should I do next? Hm, I wonder. xD**


	4. Candy Cane

**Chapter 4 is up. :3 Thanks to those who added me in the Story Alert and Favorite Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and I don't own a PSP, sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what do you want for Christmas?"<p>

"Eh? Nothing in particular, I guess."

"Oh come on. I would get you a gift card, but then all your friends would be breathing down my back for being 'an unthoughtful jerk'." The white-haired boy crossed his arms and glared at the bored, red head. "So, once again, I repeat my question. What do you want for Christmas?"

Miki shrugged, looking off to the side. Her face looked oddly red. "I repeat my answer—_nothing in particular_."

Piko gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his snow-white locks. "Don't blame me if you get something you don't like." he grunted before stomping off.

Once the frustrated teen had gone out of sight, Miki mumbled to herself, "God damn, Piko," she huffed. "Don't you see that it's you I want for Christmas?"

"Is that so?" A certain teal haired girl came slinking around a corner, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Then why didn't you just tell him? I'm sure he would've gotten you that gift."

Miki jumped in surprise and shock—but mostly from embarrassment. "What the hell, Miku!" she shouted. "You scared the heck outta me."

Miku grinned and raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, 'bout that. Anyway, I just…_overheard_ you talking to Piko—"

"You _eavesdropped_?"

"These ears have super sensitive hearing," she pointed to her ears and gave another silly grin. "Not my fault if you guys are being so loud."

Miki blushed and crossed her arms. "Whatever…So what is it you need, Miku?"

Miku gasped and placed a hand on her mouth in shock. "How'd you know I needed something? Are you a mind reader? Can you read my mind? What is it I'm thinking—"

"You're thinking about your fan fiction," Miki said impatiently, "and you want help in inspiration—so you think that helping Piko and I will boost it up. Am I right?"

Miku widened her eyes even more. "That's right! I'm hoping for at least more than four reviews this time…" she twiddled with her thumbs sheepishly. "Alrighty, for you to fly in Piko's arms, I think you'll have to really tell him what you want."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…did you want something erotic or romantic? Or maybe—"

"_Romantic_! Romantic…" the embarrassed red head shouted, covering up what Miku had been about to say next. "Er, I think I'll get him that PSP he said he always wanted…"

"Girl, you crazy," Miku flipped her hand at the girl with duck lips. "That thing costs more than this whole entire house, I bet!"

Miki glared at the teal, but she was obviously right. "Uh, so then, what should I get him?"

The girl snapped her fingers with a sudden thought. "Get him a candy cane!"

The other girl raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Those cheap things can be bought anywhere."

Miku nodded her head as though it made sense. "Yeah! It's cheap, and it kind of represents you guys."

"How, pray tell, in what way?"

"Because candy canes are red and white—you guys are red and white!"

Miki blushed. "But we aren't twined together like that!"

The teal girl gave a perverted grin. "That's the part where you—"

"Don't say it!" Miki yelled, covering her ears. She wasn't going to lose her purity here, from a perverted girl! "Fine, fine, I'll get him the damn thing! Just don't blame me when your reviewers hate it!"

Miku smiled and simply said, "They won't."

* * *

><p>So, that's why on Christmas Day—the white and red-haired couple stood beside the fire place and handed each other their gifts.<p>

Piko offered his first with a sheepish grin. "I-I don't think much like a girl, so Miku gave me advice and—" He handed Miki a candy cane, shaped much like hers.

"N-no way! Miku helped me too!" she too offered the candy cane. They stared wide eyed at each other, mystified.

"D-did she tell you about the…eloping—"Piko broke the silence, but was immediately smacked by Miki.

"Don't talk about things like that so casually!" she screamed, blushing furiously. "Anyway—"

Just then, Miku came skipping into the room, holding mistletoe high in the air before stopping in front of the couple. "Mistletoe! Mistletoe! Now you gotta kiss!" she said eagerly.

"Not no, but _hell_ no—"

Piko swooped in and claimed Miki's first kiss with a blush. He leaned back and stared into Miki's eyes. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, and cute. There. Merry Christmas everyone! I have to go spend time with my family now. (or not, orz)<strong>


End file.
